


this feels right, so stay a sec

by emryses



Series: when the party's over verse [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-typical language, Episode Remix, Episode: s06e12 Familia Supra Gallegorious Omnia!, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Season/Series 06, marriage discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryses/pseuds/emryses
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a talk about marriage at Fiona’s not-wedding to Sean.Season 6 remix - companion piece to when the party's over.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: when the party's over verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571407
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	this feels right, so stay a sec

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating writing an episode reflection/fix-it because of the most recent episode but then i remembered i had started writing this a while back and fuelled my rage of ian and mickey never having a real conversation in canon into this instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> sticking with the theme still: title from billie eilish hostage.

They’re sitting side by side on a bench outside the church, Mickey’s jacket is hanging over the back of the bench, and they’re sharing a smoke.

“I always thought that Sean guy was a fucking ass,” Mickey said.

“Tell me about it,” Ian returned, blowing smoke out.

Mickey leans back on the bench, draping an arm behind Ian across the bench. Ian passes the smoke back to Mickey, who takes a long drag.

Fiona’s wedding from hell has just finished. Mickey knew that Frank was an ass, but the shit he just pulled in that room was next-fucking-level. Fiona was a good person (one of the rare ones on the south side) and she didn’t deserve that. 

Then again, she also deserved someone who wouldn’t lie to her about their addiction. So maybe Frank helped her dodge a bullet.

Regardless, Fiona had run off, Sean was gone with the wind as well, and Ian’s whole family was left dumbfounded. A furious (and maybe drunk?) Lip was being calmed down by Debbie, Carl had stepped aside with his girlfriend, and Ian and Mickey had slipped outside. Liam was somewhere with Kev, V, and Svetlana.

“I hope Fiona’s okay,” Ian whispers. Mickey turns and looks at him, his eyes downcast and sad. Fuck, these Gallaghers seem to always have something fucking wrong with one of them which brings the whole group down.

“I mean I didn’t like Sean a whole lot but he made her happy, and out of all of us Fiona deserves to be fucking happy.”

Mickey slides closer to Ian on the bench, he presses his leg hip to knee against Ian’s, who turns and gives Mickey a small smile.

“Sorry I made you come for nothing,” Ian jokes.

Mickey waves him off, “Don’t worry about it,” he says, Ian giving him another sad smile.

It had been a bit of an argument, whether or not Mickey was going to come to the wedding. He and Ian had really only been officially back together for a few months, and Mickey was still pretty convinced Fiona and Lip hated him. So the idea of having to put on a stuffy suit and with a tight tie around his neck wasn’t something he really felt like he wanted to do.

But in the end, Ian had really wanted Mickey to come. So he did. 

Mickey clears his throat, taking another quick drag of the smoke before Ian takes it and finishes it off by stomping it out under his foot.

“Hey, speaking of weddings - I got something to tell you,” Mickey says, “Consider it a gift.”

“A gift for me?” Ian asks with a slight laugh.

Mickey gives Ian a chuckle in return, “Yeah. Something Svet and I have been talking about since my birthday,” he says, “We’re getting a divorce.”

Mickey watches as a mixture of emotions cross Ian’s face. Disbelief, confusion, and then finally, what he thinks is relief. He’s is waiting for Ian to say something, but maybe for the first time ever, Mickey might have rendered him speechless.

“I’m divorcing Svetlana,” Mickey says again, maybe Ian didn’t quite understand him, “We haven’t started the process or anything, but she told me she wants one so we’re going to do it. It might take a bit, though.”

Ian still doesn’t say anything, he’s just staring at Mickey with pure shock.

“Ian?” Mickey questions, “You gonna - you gonna say something?”

“I just-” Ian pauses, running a hand over his face, “Really?” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Mickey says, “Are you not happy?”

“Fuck,” Ian is quick to say, “Of course I’m happy Mick, of course. I just - I honestly didn’t think that it was ever gonna happen.”

Mickey can’t help but feel a bit offended at that, “You thought I was gonna stay married to her forever?”

Ian shifts where he’s sitting, “Well, yeah. I figured maybe for Yevy and for immigration shit. And - and it’s just a piece of paper, right?” Ian avoids Mickey’s gaze.

And, fuck, those words dig deep into Mickey’s gut like a knife and twist. Mickey didn’t really mean _that_ exactly when he said that shit to Ian. That was a mix of denial, survival, and not wanting to admit that he was totally completed fucked, head over heels and back again in love with Ian. But he also gets not being able to forget something like that. He can still hear Ian’s voice saying, _You gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple old queens?_

Mickey swallows and says, “Not with you.”

Ian’s head turns slowly to look at Mickey again, his eyes getting wet, “Are you-?”

Mickey pales, “No!” he says quickly, “Jesus Christ, no, I mean - I don’t mean that-”

Ian shakes his head, “I know, I’m the same it’s just - I’m only eighteen-”

“Exactly, I’ve barely been twenty for a month-”

“But I would,” Ian says firmly, “If - if you wanted to. I fucking would.”

Mickey flushes bright red, he can feel himself break into a sweat, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, Mickey.”

Mickey smiles, “You waiting for me to propose?”

And there it is, that word. They were dancing around it but now Mickey’s said it and now this conversation was happening. They are talking about fucking _marriage._

Ian, however, looks suddenly offended, “Fuck no, I’m proposing to you,” he says.

Mickey frowns, “Uh, I don’t fucking think so. _I’m_ proposing to _you._ ”

Ian turns his body so he’s facing Mickey more, “Oh you think so?” he’s smiling.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“We’ll just have to fucking wait and see then, won’t we?” Ian says, and Mickey smiles back.

They’re both just sitting there, smiling, Mickey’s face even starts to hurt. What the fuck? When did they turn into this? Two fucking gross homos sitting on a bench outside arguing about who is going to fucking propose to each other? He fucking loves it.

Mickey does a quick look around the area, deems it safe enough, and slides closer to Ian on the bench, curling a hand around the back of Ian’s head and pulling him into a deep, but quick, kiss, before pulling back. His fingers trailing through Ian’s hair, and Ian’s just smiling at him still.

“We will,” Mickey answers.

Ian just smiles again, his hand coming up to curl in the lapel of the shitty suit Mickey found. Mickey’s halfway ready to ask if he wants to head in, or go home when Kev approaches them.

“Hey,” Kev says, “We’re gonna throw Frank off the bridge, you in?”

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are interested in the chronological nature of this story - this fic would take place after when the party's over but before as long as i'm here, no one can hurt you
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
